greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Roller Coasters Hey Rod- I have some news I thought you might want to know. You may have already heard but Six Flags is planning two roller coasters themed to Green Lantern (presumably to coincide with the release of the movie this summer.) One will be located at Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, New Jersey; the other will be at Six Flags Magic Mountain in California. Although I've made edits in the past, I've never created a page before, and after a failed attempt to make one for the coaster at Great Adventure, I've given up and have come to you for help. I promise, if you haven't heard about these, this isn't just some fanboy fantasy; I've included links to both of the rides' official websites as proof. I've mostly had trouble with the photo uploader (that was the frustrating aspect that forced me to quit work on the page), but if you can get the pages on the two coasters started, I can add as many details that have come to my attention. Thanks! wdlkey Six Flags Great Adventure Ride Website Six Flags Magic Mountain Ride Website Tomar-Re It is my opinion that Lanterns should only be called hybrid Lanterns if they are, at one and the same time, wearing two rings, such as Driq, or Hal when he wore the blue and the green. If it were that a hybrid Lantern were someone who wore two different coloured rings, ever, then a great majority of the characters in the green lantern mythos would be considered hybrids, considering how many of them were brought back from the dead. I don't recall Tomar wearing both rings, so I don't consider him to be a Hybrid Lantern. If this is not convenient to you, then I should be delighted to hear your view of the matter Imp Hybrids Okay, if that's the situation, then that's the way it is Imp yo thanks for the good words. and also i cant remmeber what i put, but i did find another pic of the black lantern ugg-i, along with other numerous black lanterns comicbookfanboy Re: Welcome Back Hey Rod12, Sorry for the sudden and immediate departure. I saw you made me a Staff Member and thank you for the opportunity. I will try to stick around longer and appreciate the opportunity to aide the site as much as I can. I will be on more often and will talk to you later. Thanks, Markio21 22:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) harry potter on GL?? WTF yo dude someone puts harry potter section here. i mean wtf? http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter i could delete it, but too busy putting new images Archive Yes please, I should very much like an archive page. I'm sorry if you've had to wait for my reply, my laptop broke last week, and I haven't had the opportunity to get on the internet until now, so I do hope you haven't had to wait long for my reply. On the issue of the category page, I readily agree, I was going to suggest that we have two seperate pages for the purposes of the individual pages. Imp How about something along the lines of "List of Multiple-Ring Bearers", or "List of Lanterns bearing more than one ring", or something along those lines\ Imp The title's okay with me. And the image is good too, as long as it has a Guardian, I'm happy X) Imp New Wiki Proposal Hey Rod, I was wondering if I could run this idea by you. Its ok to refuse if you arent ok with it and I only thought of it because of reading some comics. I was wondering if you had any interest in starting another wiki that explored the X-Men universe from Marvel Comics? I know you founded a number of other ones linked to this one all of which are based on DC Comics but wasnt sure if you had any interest in starting a new one or just sticking with whats already present. I can only gather that you are into DC Comics but not sure if you like Marvel ones. Just a suggestion as I do like Marvel ones and always like the style of your wikis in that it allows full exploration of that universe alone. There is a X-Men wiki out there but I don't think its the standard that you runs yours. Anyway, as I said, just running it past you and if you dont want to do it; thats fine. Just thought to ask :) Darth Batrus 20:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya Rod, thanks for the response by the way. I also totally understand that it would be quite taxing to run so many wikis. On the head admin thing, well... its just I struggle doing admin duties really and have no where near the ability to fully manage things. I think personally I work best as a researcher; mostly to make new articles, tinker with existing ones, adding images that I find/have etc. Its what I enjoy the most really which is why I try and contribute what I can to the Green Lantern, Superman and Martian Manhunter wikis when I can. So, if the wiki thing did go forward, I'm not sure if I could entirely cope by myself on it :-/ Not saying you should get the burden of running another wiki as I completely understand that running five wikis is quite... well... busy :p I suppose I wouldnt mind it if we ran it jointly but perhaps placed restrictions on registration... at least initially to discourage vandals from assaulting the site until its developed a bit? Not sure if its a good idea or not but just thought I would run it past you anyway :) Darth Batrus 21:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Rod, its quite an intriguing idea that you mentioned on my talk page. I wouldnt mind going down that road where there are four of us who run an X-Men wiki. Also, I would be fine with you and Doomlurker there helping as well. I think the more of us, the better really. Do you think its a good idea though? I don't want to sound like I'm imposing or forcing you guys to make/run a wiki just for me :-/ Just making sure that you guys would be fine with it first really. As for time, can take as much time as you want. As I said earlier, was just a suggestion and thought the X-Men universe is quite a rich one to exploit :) Also, I wouldnt be shirking my responsibilities as researcher for here and your other wikis as I intended to continue on. Its just whenever I get time/motivation/comic issue in my hands, will add them. Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 14:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I'd be a bad candidate, I used to watch the X-men when I was little, but I don't read the comics, so I'd not be of much use on the site. Sorry about that Imp X-Men Wiki I don't mind helping out. It sounds fine. As a fan of both Marvel and DC (and Dark Horse for that matter) I wouldn't mind helping out at all. Just give me a link when it's set up. - Doomlurker 21:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sections They're fine, though I'm wondering if it's worth adding the Black Lanterns to the Multiple Corps. section. We can hardly just add the List of Current/Former Black Lanterns, as not all of them were, but it would be quite a monstrous task to go around and find every deceased member of every Corps. Imp About Wick Why is he put under black lantern corps members when he is a robot i was wondering why is that User:Comicbookfanboy True. It could even be merely a general rule that whenever we happen to come across one, we add the category Imp Hell Yeah I'm a Marvel Fan! yes love marvel and everything about it! User:Comicbookfanboy Aight well im interested in the x men wiki.....on the condition i dont get to be with any homo sapiens...i only want to interact with fellow homo superior User:Comicbookfanboy Banning Professor Nonya Floopinhagin Dear Rod12, Why did you ban me from this website? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Laham Thanks for fixing the page, I couldn't get it to format correctly, guess I need more practice at editing. Hehe. 21:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can thank The Lanterncast for those Green Lantern Corps Member pages, they did an episode on all the human one shot Green Lanterns. I don't know if you know about The Lanterncast but it's a great podcast with great hosts. If you want to give them a listen, they're on iTunes and at Lanterncast .com. Hope you don't think this is spam, I just thought you'd enjoy them, I certainly do. Oh, and I really appreciate the offer to help with those GL issues, but I don't really know how much help I'd be, I've only been reading GL for two years ( btw, thank for this wiki, just before I decided to start reading GL I basically just gorged myself on all the info on here in order to catch up to speed). Loki29 05:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold Hi Rod! I'm glad you like the updates. I hope to give this wiki a lot of attention with the new movie coming out soon. I think we have the potential to bring in a lot of new editors who will continue to make the wiki a great resource for Green Lantern fans. I'm not sure what you mean about Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It doesn't make much sense to categorize a soft redirect to another wiki. Certainly we should link to batman.wikia, but there's no reason to not include information about the show here. It makes sense to have a page categorized in teams, but also a main article for the series categorized with the test of Green Lantern's animated exploits. A lot of people will come to the site looking for a reference guide to all the appearances Green Lantern has made in animated media, and really this is the best way to present the information to them. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing work Heya Rod, no worries on that and thanks for the kind words :) I am slowly but surely building up the X-Men Rebirth wiki. Its just a pain to gather all the comics, find scans and make the articles :p Heh. Anyway, read Green Lantern and didnt want to neglect my duties here as researcher as well so thought to make some additions since its been a while since I contributed anything. Also, yeah, I think perhaps delete "The Greenhouse" since it was a mistaken on my part. I wasnt sure though, do you think the article should be called "The Green House" or "Green House"? I initially thought "Green House" but we do have certain articles that have "The" as part of the name. Any thoughts on that? On the comic book writer and artist pages, I don't think templates have been made yet. Havent really asked Doomlurker about those since I was focusing mostly on "Characters", "Locations", "Items" and "Teams". Darth Batrus 19:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Comics I read Well here's all the comic I own, (I own pretty much only trades, not individual issues): What If?: Civil War, Final Crisis, the entire Stracynski run of Thor, Siege, Thor: Siege Aftermath, a whole bunch of Manga (Japanese Comics in case you didn't know), I'm also trying track down a copy of Siege: Thor. I grab a new trade of Thor whenever I see it on the shelf. I was going to buy Blackest Night but since it was released as like 5 different books, I thought wasn't really worth it to get them all. For the most part, I lost interest in Marvel because what happened after Civil War. As for read, I sort of keep tabs on what happening all over the DC Universe. If I find something that I like enough to start following it, I'll just completely immerse myself into it to be able to keep up with the veteran fans. Loki29 04:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Graphic Novels Just wanted to tell you that I got my first Green Lantern graphic novel the other day. It was Agent Orange and I thought it was brilliant. I've bought Rebirth now I'm just waiting for it to arrive. I must say before Agent Orange the only novels I owned were Batman novels and Watchmen. I have got a lot of good Batman ones now but I'm really glad I picked Green Lantern up. Oh well, talk to you later! - Doomlurker 20:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I did see Doctor Who, I thought it was a brilliant start to the series. - Doomlurker 22:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to infringe on you guys's conversation, but FELLOW WHOVIANS YAY!!! Loki29 03:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Getting a website more noticed Dear Rod12, Batman: The Animated Wikia is not getting very many editors. In fact, the only ones who edit there are still Sniperteam82308 and I. Do you happen to know how to make a website get more editors and attention? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC). Roller Coasters Hey Rod, After doing some more research, it seems as though the roller coasters aren't really intended to be a direct tie-in to the movie, but just share the Green Lantern name. The only relation between the two is that Six Flags is opening them to capitalize on/ profit from the release of the movie. With that said, I think there may be enough info to give the two coasters their own respective pages; for example, Wikipedia has a separate page dedicated to at least one. I would be more than happy to make the pages myself, but I thought I'd get your approval prior to putting in any work. From Wdlkey The original Green Lantern's hometown Dear Rod12, I have a question: where does the original Green Lantern (Alan Scott) live? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 19:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC).